


Come Back When You Can

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M, Slurs, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides that he's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back When You Can

Louis’ eyes fluttered as he pressed his face further in the pillow. There was a noise in the room but he couldn’t be bothered to look up to see what the zipping noise was. Groaning, he reached his arm out to grab Harry’s hand when he suddenly felt the coldness of the bed.

Opening his eyes, he looked at the empty side of the bed and reverted his eyes to the looming figure that was digging through the closet. 

“Harry, what are you doing?”

Harry froze. “I thought you were asleep.”

Louis shook his head. “I can’t sleep if you’re not next to me. And plus whatever you’re doing with a zipper woke me up.” He patted the bed and yawned. “C’mon. Just get in bed.”

Even in the darkness, Louis could see Harry close his eyes painfully. Something in his stomach dropped and he suddenly felt wide awake.

“No.”

“Harry, what’s wrong?”

Sighing, Harry turned his back to Louis, grabbed a few more clothes, and zipped the backpack up. Without looking at the older boy, he began talking. “Things have been hard for me lately. I’ve been so unhappy. I can’t keep living this way.”

Louis’ heartbeat sped up. Harry had been distant lately but he didn’t know how bad it had been. “Harry, things will get better.”

Harry shook his head. “No they won’t. It takes every ounce of strength I have not to buy a gun and use it on myself.”

Louis jumped up from the bed and fought the tears that were threatening to fall. He grabbed Harry’s arm and shook him. “You have to trust me! I’m here for you. We can work things out. We can get help. Just please Harry, don’t do this.”

Harry’s eyes didn’t meet Louis’ at all. They were glued to the floor and it was almost as if he had gone deaf.

“Harry look at me!” Still the younger boy stood silent. Frustrated, Louis brought his hand up to Harry’s cheeks and smacked him. “Don’t ignore me! I’m right here. I’m doing this for you Harry.”

Suddenly fire blazed in Harry’s eyes and Louis took a step back afraid. “This is your fault! Before I met you I had never been into guys. I wouldn’t even think about guys. All I thought about were girls and getting laid. I was focused on my job and school but no! You had to come along and ruin everything for me. You know you’re the reason my dad fired me from his law firm? I told you it was because I quit but no, he told me that he didn’t want some faggot in his business.” Breathing heavily, Harry closed his eyes. “I gave everything up for you Louis.”

“Harry… I,” Louis was at a loss for words. He felt awful for being the reason for Harry’s pain. “I’m sorry.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sorry doesn’t cut it Louis.” He grabbed his backpack and slung it across his shoulders. 

Louis grabbed the handles and tried to tear them off but Harry was too strong. “Please stop Harry!” Louis sobbed. “Just please talk to me.”

“I’m done talking.” He walked out of the room and across the living area to the front door.

Louis ran after him. He grabbed the Harry’s shirt and balled his fist into it. “Stay please, for me.”

Harry gave Louis a pained look. He closed his eyes and kissed Louis on the forehead. He then buried his face into Louis’ neck, exhaling one last time.

Without even saying goodbye, Harry opened the door and walked out.

Louis felt it. Harry was really gone. There was nothing he could do.

Louis was left with closing the door. He wanted to run after Harry, scream at him, hit him. But he was too weak. All he could do was cry as he sunk to the floor. His whole world had just left.

“Come back when you can,” he cried. “Just come back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo! I don't know where all this angst is coming from. :O Maybe it has to do with that fact that I was sad a few minutes ago and there was also a sad song playing in a fan video that I was watching. That song is 'Come Back When You Can by Barcelona' which if you read the story, was referenced like twice.


End file.
